Cypher a Teen Tians Code LYOKO Crossover
by surfinsofaspud
Summary: The teen titans meet a mysterious new friend, and a new enemy. Time to team up with an old friend, an enemy, and a group of private school kids to stop the evil “X.A.N.A.” but will they be too late?
1. Chapter 1 : Awakening

Chapter 1

Awakening

Deep in the bowels of Metropolis an un-seen experiment was being conducted.

"Hurry up already. Get it online now!" said a very rough looking man. He held an aura of leadership, but he seemed tired.

"Sir, the secondary reactor is online now!" said a tall and geeky looking kid. "Umbilical is now connected!"

"Good we can't have any more setbacks, the brass want the mi5 running last year!!"

"Yes sir! The initial starting charge is building now." Said the geeky one, while many other folk in lab coats and mechanic gear ran around what looked like a giant... fork lift. The forklift thing was at least 2 stories tall and had many a caution label like "keep away from exhaust vents" and "always wear level three head gear while mi5 is in operation." And many others that conveyed a sense of danger.

"Initiation charge at 50" said a disembodied mechanical voice.

"Attention commence level two plas-drive discharge." Said another that sounded more human and male.

"Initiation charge at 90."

"Attention! Attention! Plas-drive flush! Please Clear the work area immediately!" said the stereotypical, female, computer synthesized voice in an utterly emotionless tone.

Many a drone like worker scurried about the metal behemoth, checking this or that, looking for any fault; though they missed the biggest fault of all: a black lightning-like jolt flowed down the umbilical cord and surged into the mechanical monster.

"Initiation charge completed." "Correction Initiation charge at 99. "Initiation charge now completed"

"Good!" said the rough looking leader. "lets bring this bastard to life."

"Rodger that" said one of his many servants. The lights dimmed and the room rumbled as the monstrosity's reactor came online. And no one seemed to notice as a red symbol flashed on every one of it's onboard status screens.

Then there was silence; a long and un-nerving. The many scientists's dared not breath as their "baby" came to life.

After five minutes or so, the leader cleared his throat, and asked "Well, is it on yet?" this sent the geek scrambling for a data pad.

"YES SIR!" he said in triumph. He was awarded with a chorus of cheers and laughter. But he seemed not too happy about the news. He scanned the data pad more closely now and frowned. "Damn!" he growled as he furiously keyed at the mini terminal. He looked up to find his commander standing in front of him staring at his face with one of his rare smiles.

"You did it you S.O.B. you got it to work!" he yelled practically dancing.

"S...sir?" he said nervously. "I think we have a problem"


	2. Chapter 2 : Interlopers

Chapter 2

Interlopers

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THAT....THAT....THING TOLD US TO GO TO HELL!!!!!!???" said the commander obviously furious.

"Well...simply put, yes." Said the geek, defeated.

"So... its gone berserk; simply put." He said now confused.

"Surprisingly, no. At least not yet."

"What?"

"That's just it. It is just sitting there."

"So... when did this first start?"

"I noticed it shortly after he came on line. I was checking the control interface; all of it looked normal, but the coding was changed slightly."

"How do you mean?"

"Nothing complex or worthy of awards, but it was still there. I then queried the neural net about the changes; you see the programming is made to be flexible, so it can adapt to different situations and users. Anyway I queried the neural net about those changes, and the answer came back immediately!"

"So.... Now it's fast... why worry...?"

"Don't you see? It was to fast. It feared the question and.... it lied."

"You mean to tell me the bastard can lie? It's a damn machine how the hell can it lie?"

"I don't know. I recommend we shut it down and find out. God knows what it can do."

"....Alright shut it down."

"Sir?" said a pale man in a lab coat. "It isn't responding."

"Shit!"

"What?"

"I knew it."

"Jack? You're scaring me...."

"it may still react to verbal commands. MI5!" the behemoth gave a short chirp in reply. "Shutdown!"

A loud booming voice fills the room saying, "Unable to comply due to higher authority command."

"WHAT THE HELL? IT CAN TALK?" yelled the commander.

"Well it was feasible. The speakers onboard are able to produce voice like sounds." Said Jack-the geek.

"Screw this I'm pulling the plug! COMPUTER, INITATE COMMAND OVERIDE. JETTISON THE UMBILICAL CORD."

A hiss and a long black cord attached to the back of the giant shoots off with amazing force; and writhes, spraying a viscous black liquid all over the walls of the room. The metal monster lets out a roar that shook the entire building.

"Warning. Warning. MI5 is Code Yellow.

The beast easily breaks free of its restraints and stood at it's full 3 meter height sending many expensive and complex instruments flying across the room. Small side doors slide open, and hundreds of marines with fully automatic weapons unloaded on the mech. And, as it was designed, it was unscathed; rather, it was very unhappy to have this multitude of people shooting at it. It roared and swung at the opposing force, leveling a goodly portion in one blow. It turned; tired of the bleak scenery in that little room and deciding now was a good time to make its little mark on the world, bashed its way through the large door behind it and out into the city with only one thing on its mind: DESTROY THE INTERLOPERS.


	3. Chapter 3 : Help From Above

Chapter 3

Help from above.

He walked with no real place to go, just happy that he had his music (Basket Case by Green Day). The sun shone and, as he rounded the corner on his way to his apartment, he almost didn't care as a giant robot bashed its way through the building across the street, roared as a few uniformed men fired on it, and strolled through (or rather on top of) the afternoon traffic.

"Crap!"

He broke into a run to head off the "obstructer of justice", and started to frantically punch the buttons on his watch. The people shoved and trampled their way out of the MI5's path, while the music listener fought his way into the way. The few marines finally ran out of ammunition or something because they no longer fired.

He set his feet in a stance one would expect of a karate master, raised his right hand, palm out, to face his unaware and uncaring enemy.

"This is my day off! No way in hell I'll let you trash my block!" he said. But it was not to be as suddenly a red and green costumed boy literally fell into the middle of things.

"TITANS GO!"

Now this being his moment of glory, he wondered who the hell decided it was time to but in, and just how did he get here? He looked up and there was a blue and white mechanical humanoid who, he could tell, was partly human, stood on what seemed like a plate of pure darkness.

He also saw a girl with flowing red hair, green eyes, sun-kissed skin and who wore purple. She seemed normal, but the glowing green spheres around her hands said otherwise. He watched as she shot one down at the behemoth, finally stopping it's approach.

Then he saw a green prehistoric bird swoop in and morph into an equally green and rather dorky looking kid. Who landed on the road with the grace of an elephant.

"I REALLY gota work on those landings!" said the green one.

Had he not just seen the rest of them he wouldn't have belied the next entrance: a pale girl in dark purple literally came out of a large shadow in the pavement. She must have held the trophy in being the definition of dark. She wore a dark purple/blue cape and an equally dark...what seemed to be a one piece girls swimming suit with sleeves.

No matter how strange they seemed, they all had one thing in common: the hit the ground (more or less) saw him, saw the robot, and completely took over his fight.

"Well don't mind me; I only had everything under control." He muttered. He watched as the blue-semi-robotic-one shot a sonic beam at the MI5, (to no effect) and then he tried to push it back (again without results). The green animal kid morphed into a tyrannosaurus rex and roared and bit down on the arm the MI5, and as the designs had specified. It set off it's point defense systems, and sent shock through the armor plates. In turn the shock went right to the green t-rex, and sent him flying.

The dark girl, who had been wrapping the legs of the beast with the exposed girders of the building MI5 came out of, was suddenly in the path of a flying, green, t-rex. The rex morphed back into the green kid just before they collided to the green kid and they tumbled to the ground a goodly distance away from the fight. The MI5 didn't stop and just walked through the metal, sonic blast attacks and the explosives thrown at it.

"Now this wont do at all." said the music listener. He lifted his arm; his palm out and frowned. A blue sphere formed at his palm, swelled, and flattened into a wall that blocked the behemoth's advance. He held his pose for a moment then, satisfied, he walked over to his discarded backpack and reached out. But before his hand reached the pack he stopped, then reached for the mp3 player at his belt, and hit the back button. He, now satisfied with his music reached into the pack and procured a small pistol like device. It had a small needle like tip and a teardrop shaped "head". He ejected the clip and found the charge to be at 50, after he keyed the display, and quickly exchanged it for a fresh one from the pack. He aligned the cartridge with the slot and, as he walked back to the battle, slid it home with a click.

He walked to the, now bulging due to the fact the MI5 hadn't stopped its pace, wall. It reacted to him by opening a small area; folding upon itself to allow him to pass through, and closed again. He calmly looked at the side of the beast, jumped to the control chair (a good 5 ft. in the air), and pointed the pistol-like device at a panel to the left of the control apparatus. It spat blue sparks and hissed sending molten metal to the ground and soon had cut a large hole in the box.

Now during this the group were not to be deterred; that is they would never notice the person walk through the new wall, or that he had opened a panel on the beast, nor that the panel was marked "Emergency Shutdown". They did notice, however, that the robotic forklift device suddenly flailed, as if suddenly sensing danger. The definition of depression girl had resorted to hurling cars at it, having been unsuccessful with the tie up idea. The cybernetic one still shot sonic cannon blasts at it, and the red and green leader threw exploding disks all to no avail. The green one, however, morphed into a gorilla and beat on the inner arm of the MI5 only to get knocked out of the way; and right into the way of the pistol-like-thing wielding kid at the Emergency Shutdown terminal.

He saw was that he had finally keyed the correct code and, in a moment of triumph looked to his right to see the amazement of the group only to find a giant green gorilla flying at him. He only had time to think "CRAP!" before the impact and everything faded to black.

Editor's notes: wow here it is! The first editors notes. Ok down to business. This will be a little slow moving but I really want to develop the plot, so..... DON'T GIVE ME ANY CRAP!! (he he) well I need to say that I don't own the Teen Titans Nor the characters. Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming! I should have the next chapter Thursday next week


	4. Chapter 4 : Introductions

Chapter 4: Introductions

"OW!"

He opened his eyes and groaned. Everything hurt. As his vision cleared he noted he now lay on a stretcher bandaged and bruised, and heard the medical technicians talking an urgent hush.

"He broke his femur in four places, both his arms and he had a moderate concussion and now you're saying he's fine?"

"Well he seemed to have healed himself. I don't see why..."

"That's just it!!! That... it....he... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!??"

"I know but... you know those 'Teen Titans' brought him in. maybe he's like them...like that bird girl...'Raven?'"

He rolled and groaned as pain exploded in his head.

"Where's my watch?" he asked groggily.

"Oh! You're awake. We put it on you table over here" said the closest of the two technicians.

He grabbed it and quickly strapped it on. While fumbling with the buttons he asked "what happened? Did they get him?"

"Yes we did."

He looked over and found the odd crew in the standing in the doorway. When he noticed the dark girl staring and caught her gaze, she blushed and looked down.

"And you are...?"

"The Teen Titans. This is Starfire." He said and indicated the purple-clad one.

"Greetings new friend!. She said just oozing that happy spirit.

"Beastboy." the green dude he had to thank for the now dull ache in his leg.

"Sorry 'bout the crash dude." Beastboy said.

"Cyborg" the African-American, cybernetic, sonic cannon launching dude.

"My friends call me Cy."

"I'm Robin" said the green and red leader.

"And Raven." The dark one.

"Uha... hi." She said, flustered.

"Wow... you're quite a team. Where's the MI5?"

"We captured it after it blew through the lower level of those apartments. Caught it with a crane. The company who owns it is now storing it in a warehouse." Cyborg explained

"Wait.. It blew through the apartments? Awa crap!! My computers."

"Apartment 9 was undamaged but you can't go in until the building is repaired. Structure's unstable." Said Raven, still blushing though not quite as brightly.

"Ok... well...wait! How the hell did you..." she held up his wallet. "he took it and said "This all wouldn't have happened had you let me finish!"

"Sorry" said Robin. "I'm sure..." a small beep barely made it's self herd. "hold on" Robin reached to his belt, and grabbed a round object which turned out to be a communication device. He opened it and the voice of a worried police officer came through the tiny speakers.

The call was static filled and distorted but he understood most of it anyway.

"it's---- need ---- fire ---not much---- elp."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here I am again... it's plugging along now. The CODE LYOKO folks will be in the story soon.. I hopefully will have the next chapter up soon.(I shall be busy due to HALO 2)

As always, I don't own the TEEN TITANS, so rather than face prosecution I will remove this story if so asked...


	5. Chapter 5 : One of THOSE Days

"Oh Joy!"

"We'll handle it from here." Said Robin with a dismissive wave.

"While I do what sit on my ass? Wait I cant even do that. My apartment is trashed!" I said rather miffed. I loved my computers. The g4, the alien ware, my x box mostly.

"Friend, you mustn't get angry." Said Starfire.

"I can control my emotions thank you! This entire situation wouldn't be happening if you hadn't cut in and screwed it all up!" I said in a raised tone. It had been my fight. I had the situation under control. They just had to jump in and screw things up.

"Look man all I saw was a robot trashing the neighborhood and a kid with a squirt gun trying to climb on the thing." Said Beast boy.

Beast boy was right I guess all we could 'see' was a kid running around. But I did sense a power there, Thought raven. She had been scrutinizing the 'kid's' face for a while now. At first because his eyes seemed to draw hers toward them but more and more out of caution; she began to feel his growing frustration (not anger as Starfire had surmised). Now he seemed to snap and she felt the power again much weaker this time but it was there. And she watched beast boy be lifted up by his left ankle and held with his head 6'' from the floor by a sort of blue glow.

The boy ,Erik according to his id card, slowly stood and walked calmly over to stand in front of them with beast boy in tow.

" first the 'Squirt gun' Was a high-yield lo-temperature lazer-plazmatic cutter. Second I was entering the override code for the 'Robot' so it would shut down on my command. And third, I'm Erik." He said.

Robin and cyborg took aim on Erik immediately and beast boy flailed and turned into at least 20 different animals trying to escape. But with each shift he was held at just the right distance to avoid the flailing feet, fists, tentacles, fins, and in one rather spectacular case spikes.

"Put him down!" said Robin.

"Sure. But guys, I'm a little more useful than you thought." He said as he gently righted Beast Boy. "Now the Mi5 is a prototypical power suit designed for the military. It was assembled in lifter mode but it still has offensive and defensive weapons, some of whom you have already faced I guess."

"YA! That thing shocked me!" said beastboy

"And it used noise generators to disable my sonic cannon." Said Cyborg giving his arm/cannon a sad glance before turning it back into hand mode.

"Raven and Starfire were the only ones who did any substantial damage." Said Robin.at this Erik smiled at me and I felt my insides melting. How can he make me feel this way I don't even know him.

"Well where was the attack? We were probably needed 4 or 5 minutes ago." He said pulling me out of my thoughts once more.

"About one and a half minutes south west of here. That is if you can fly." I said. Turning for the door.

"Not right yet I can't." Said Erik. "Any chance I can get a lift?" as I formed a disk under him. And we left ; a rather odd spectacle. A running android, a kid in tights, a dark hooded figure shrouded in dark purple, A flying girl with green eyes and a skirt that covered her as if by magic, a green hummingbird, and Erik on a floating disk looking backward and fiddling with his watch as his backpack cell phone keys and other items in tow. One hellova team.

Author's notes/excuse: i think i died. ' > ; ouch.

halo 2 illness finals and a large hospital bill are to blame. But all is well now. i have posted my email i think... that way readers can bug the hell out of me when/if i ever do this again.

as always i don't own characters excluding cypher and i'll be happy to take this down if anyone with such an authority asked me

comments seriously wanted!

seriously...


	6. Chapter 6: Meanwile Back At The Factory

bbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg!

"Finally! Any more science and my brain might have burn't out."

Odd never really liked science.( too much...stuff.) so the lunch hour break was a

welcome diversion to the amazing world of protozoa.

"Hey Jeremy! What's for lunch today?"

"Hmm? Oh...i think it's mystery meatloaf."

"Great! nothing like a log of salty meat substitute drenched in ketchup" Said Ulrich, packing up

his backpack.

--chirp-chirp--

"What's that?" asked Odd

--chirp-chirp--

"Oh it's Aelita. she sent me a text." Jeremy said while desperatelu searching his person.

--chirp-chirp--

"Jeez man ! Answer that quick before jim catches you!" Odd hissed.

--chirp-chi...

"Ha! got it!"

"What did the princess send you?" asked Ulrich

" Uha Uh-oh"

" What? Lemme see" Odd said as he grabbed at the phone. what he saw made him drop his

backpack.

From: Aelitalyoko.pko

To:773-551-5525

Subject: HELP!

------------------------------------------

another tower has been

activated and i'm trapped.

two mantis and six wasp...

i don't know if there are more

please send help soon

this one seems stronger than

the others...

-------------------------------------------

Authors notes:

it's short i know and it's been a long time but i hope to regularly update this for real this time

and now to answer some review material

-.-Tampons-.-Rawr-.- : nope that guys an all new character. and yes i have two updates ready now

just need to tweak...(grins evily)

outthere101 : thanx for the r&r at least... more cl appearences soon i mean they have to go to

LYOKO now right...

Psycho-Freak-Chick :i have and will again... and thanks for the positive feedback

and to all you who haven't annoyed... cough um... i mean reviewed my story please do..and if you

feel that i may have died again just e-mail me and i should get back to work again


End file.
